But I love him
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Kenshi is in love with Kuai Liang but his son doesn't accept that... what will happen? Sub-zero x Kenshi M/M slash


**Kenshi is in love with Kuai Liang but his son doesn't accept that... what will happen?**

 **Kenshi P.O.V**

Takeda and I went to visit the Lin Kuei.

"Father…is there a reason to see the Grandmaster" asked Takeda

"Yes indeed" I said "We have to know if he will have our backs for the next battle…"

"I though he does…and he always will" said Takeda "You're lying to me"

"Okay…I wanted to visit him" I said "I wanted some time off away from everybody…"

"Of course…Johnny can be a little playful" he laughed

"Johnny…and Sonya…I can stand them but I need a break too"

Takeda laughed out and we were close. The helicopter landed and we had to walk a long distance.

"Why didn't we park it closer…?" asked Takeda

"Because…there is no safe place to land"

"But…okay…"

As we got closer we heard some yelling. After that we heard some roars. Takeda and I got ready to fight until we saw one of the clan fly the dragon.

The dragon was being trained. It shot some ice and hits the target.

"Good boy…" yelled the clan

"DUCK!" someone warned us

We turned around and we see a bigger dragon flying above us. We jumped forward and felt the wind blow over us.

"What the…" yelled Takeda

I got up and dusted myself. It was the Grandmaster. He was smiling as he rode the big dragon. That dragon is bigger than the others.

Kuai did a back flip and started falling down. I panicked but the dragon caught him. He lands the dragon and gets off.

"Way to go…Tundra" he yelled as he kissed his dragon

"Grandmaster!" yelled Takeda

He turns around with a glare but then relaxed as he saw us. Kuai walked up to us with a smirk.

"I did not know ya'll were coming to visit…" said Kuai

"I wanted to surprise you" I said with a smile

"Come in…" said Kuai as he walked inside the temple. Tundra followed and I stared at it with fear. "Tundra won't hurt you…he is a nice guy"

"Okay great…"

We walked in and Kuai lead us to a living room type. We sat down and he offered us a drink.

"What brings you here?" Kuai asked

"I wanted a place to relax…you know from all that work…" I said

"So you think the Lin Kuei temple is peaceful"

"It's the only place I thought of"

"Of course…" he smiled "Glad you came…"

"May I ask what you were doing with…your dragons" asked Takeda

"We are training them…"

"How old are they" he asked

"They are only three years old believe it or not"

"But they are so big"

Kuai smiled "Yes…they grow up so fast"

Takeda went walking off.

"Meet you in an hour" he said as he walked off.

Kuai smiled and I just nodded. "Okay…"

Kuai sat down and motioned me to sit. I sat down and looked to him.

"Kuai" I started "I have other reasons why I came here"

"Well…what is your other reasons then?" he asked

I got up and slowly walked to him. I held his cheeks and brought him closer.

"For this…" I whispered as I kissed him. Kuai was surprised; he didn't respond or anything. I slowly stood back and looked down. "I'm sorry…"

I felt fingers under my chin and brought it up. He then pressed our lips together again. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him.

We kissed deeply. Kuai wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him.

"Kenshi" he whispered. It sends chill down my spine as I heard him say my name.

I smirked between the kisses. I rubbed my hips towards him. He smiles and groans at me.

"Kuai…" I whispered

"What the hell!?" we heard as Kuai and I turned around. It was Takeda. He had a face of shock and disgust. "What the hell is going on?"

"Um…Takeda…" I begin "I can explain"

Kuai lets me go and we stood up.

"Grandmaster…you were kissing my father…"

"I…"

"Don't involve him in this" I said; defending him.

"But he was all over you" Takeda said

"I…" I tried saying.

Takeda took out his weapons and swings towards Kuai. He yelps as he was cut on the chest.

"Takeda…stop" I yelled

He came closer to us and picked up Kuai.

"Stay away from him" he yelled. Takeda punched Kuai on the face and dropped him.

"Takeda…let's go" I said as I dragged him out the door. He still wanted to attack Kuai. I know he is just trying to protect me.

Kuai was on the floor and stared at me with sadness.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered

"Don't go…" he said; but I closed the door. We went to the copter and left.

"Dad…how could you?" he yelled

"Takeda…remember when you told to me to fall in love again…" I asked

"Yes…and…"

"I did…and I fell in love with Kuai Liang" I said

"I…" Takeda sighed "I know what I said…but…I think you fell for the wrong guy"

"Takeda…" I yelled "You don't have a choice to who you fall in love with…you just happen to do so…just like you and Jacqui"

"But that's different"

"Why?" I asked

Takeda didn't answer. He looks down straight ahead. I sighed looked out the window. I then see Kuai running up to his dragon. He jumps on and starts flying.

"Great…" I sighed

The copter side is open so we can see him.

"Kenshi…" Kuai yelled

Takeda yelled out "I thought I said to stay away"

"I can't…Takeda…and you can't make me"

Takeda yelled out.

"What are you doing…?" I asked "It's dangerous to fly next to the Copter"

"I know…" he said "But I love you"

I gasped and Takeda rolled his eyes.

"I want you with me…" Kuai yelled

"Kuai…I…can't" I cried as I placed my head on my hands. "I'm sorry…"

Takeda watched me as I cried. Takeda then sees something coming this way.

"Kuai Look out!" yelled Takeda. I looked up to see something flying towards them. Kuai gasped and tries to dodge it but was hit.

"NO" I yelled

Kuai and his dragon started falling down. We both looked down and I see his dragon land. Kuai was on the ground; not moving.

"Dad…" I turned towards Takeda "I'm sorry…"

"Son…I know you are trying to protect me…but I love him"

"And I'm sorry…" he said "He is the one for you…it's just…I couldn't see that"

I hugged him.

"Bring this copter down now!" I yelled

The copter landed right next to where the dragon landed.

"Kuai…" I yelled as I ran out. I looked behind the dragon and he was limping. I yelped in surprised and ran to him.

I hugged him tight.

"I love you" I yelled

Kuai flinched but then relaxed. Kuai reaches for my face and kisses me.

"I love you too"

Takeda came running in.

"Grandmaster…" he said "I'm sorry…"

"You are forgiven…I understand why you did what you did" Kuai said

"I got one more thing so say" said Takeda

"Take care of him will ya…" Takeda smiled

"I promise…" Kuai said

I laughed and kissed him deeply. Takeda smiled and sighed as he walked towards the chopper. Kuai placed his forehead on mine.

"Love you…"

"I love you too…"

We walked back with the dragon. I never let go of Kuai Liang.

 **Just a short story of Sub-zero x Kenshi**


End file.
